Venganza De Una Everdeen (2ª Temporada)
by Luciaeverdeen
Summary: La venganza es un sentimiento que cuando se manifiesta no hay persona que salga ilesa, Eso Katniss lo aprendió muy bien. *La Idea de esta historia surgió de la serie Revenge. *Prólogo Publicado. Primer Capitulo hasta Enero del 2017 o hasta después de que termine de escribir ¿Estamos Listos Para El Amor? *Segunda Temporada De Mi Historia Venganza De Una Everdeen.
1. Prólogo: Venganza

_**"He engendrado en vuestro corazón un sentimiento que antes no abrigaba: la venganza."**_

 **"El conde de Montecristo" (1845), Alejandro Dumas.**

Gracias a todo lo que he sufrido en mi vida no he aprendido a crecer más que con Odio hacía quienes me han hecho daño y Los Mellark son los primeros en la lista.

Fueron 15 días los que estuve internada en el hospital, esperando ser dada de alta para poder poner en práctica los planes de venganza que había decidido dejar de lado de una vez por todas.

Desgraciadamente las cosas no salieron como esperaba puesto que debido al lugar donde recibí las heridas de bala, lo cual fue debajo de mi vientre, a la altura de la matriz. A pesar de los intentos de los doctores, no pudieron hacer nada para evitar que quedara estéril durante la última operación, la cual fue un par de días antes de salir del hospital.

Por ello a pesar de haber sido dada de alta, debía guardar reposo absoluto para evitar que los puntos se abrieran y terminara causándome más daño, haciendo que tuviera que ser nuevamente operada. Apenas podía mantenerme en pie por lo cual aprovechaba mis momentos encerrada buscando una forma de continuar con mi venganza y terminar de una vez por todas lo que debí haber hecho el verano pasado.

Durante mi recuperación estuve hospedada en el Hotel _Four Seasons,_ bajo mi verdadero nombre de Katniss Everdeen, puesto que gracias a que también estuve registrada en el hospital bajo ese nombre, es imposible que Los Mellark pudieran localizarme.

Estuve desconectada del mundo, di de baja mi número de celular, no entré a internet durante largo tiempo y las cuentas bancarias que estaban a nombre de Katniss E. Woods. Es como si ella hubiera muerto y así era puesto que es la idea que Los Mellark le vendieron a la prensa.

Gracias a Annie supe que luego de que me dispararan y mi cuerpo cayera al mar, ninguno de ellos se tomó la molestia de buscar mi cuerpo, ni siquiera Peeta, quien seguía molesto por lo ocurrido antes de ello.

La noticia no tardó en llegar a la prensa y a primera hora de la mañana siguiente, su casa se encontraba rodeada de reporteros que deseaban saber lo ocurrido y ellos no dudaron en inventar la mentira de que había decidido suicidarme, que me disparé en la sien y mi cuerpo cayó al mar. Mandaron equipo a "buscarme" por un par de días hasta que se dieron por vencidos y dieron la declaración de que mi cuerpo se había perdido en el mar.

"Lamentaron" enormemente mi muerte e hicieron un homenaje a mi nombre, para mantener la imagen más que para cualquier otra cosa.

Pero lo que no saben es que sigo con vida, esperando a que llegue el verano para así poder develar todas y cada una de sus mentiras; para acabar con ellos de una vez por todas; Para que sepan quién es Katniss Everdeen.

 **\/\/\/\**

 **Hola aquí está el prólogo, espero que haya sido de su agrado y se den una idea del rumbo que va a tomar la historia de ahora en adelante.**

 **Como ya lo he dicho miles de veces, el primer capítulo será publicado hasta Enero del 2017, una vez que termine ¿Estamos Listos Para El Amor?, que está previsto para el día 18 de Diciembre, tal vez antes, y pienso tomarme los días restantes del año como descanso, aunque eso no lo sé con exactitud, depende de cómo ande de inspiración y capaz actualizo antes.**

 **No Olviden Comentar Qué Les Pareció.**

 **Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.**


	2. Regreso

" _ **La Parece Robada. Y la única respuesta que tiene sentido para el corazón es la venganza."**_

" _ **Sueños De Dioses y Monstruos",**_ **Laini Taylor.**

Cuando tu infancia fue mandada a la mierda no te queda más remedio que tomar venganza en contra de quienes tuvieron la culpa de ello. Mas cuando una vez que habías decidido dejar todos tus planes de vengarte de ellos con tal de ser feliz sin preocuparte de tu pasado, y aun así arruinan todo, mandando también a la mierda tu futuro, Disparándote el día de tu boda, dejándote al borde de la muerte y estropeando tu sueño de formar una familia gracias a que las balas provocaron un gran daño que te dejó estéril.

Por ello ya no me queda nada que perder y ya no hay nada que me impida terminar con mis planes de venganza de una vez por todas sin importar en qué me pueda afectar, lo único que me deja un mal sabor de boca es en pensar que una de las pocas personas que puedo considerar "Mi familia" puedan salir afectados y todo por mi culpa, por lo cual voy a hacer hasta lo imposible por involucrar a la menor cantidad de personas posibles, y si así que sean unas a quienes en mi vida he visto o se merecen que algo les ocurra.

/\/\  
—¿Katniss, dónde estás?, estoy en el hotel y no te encuentro por ningún lado —Pregunta Finnick al otro lado de la línea.

—En camino a Los Hamptons, tengo ganas de pasar unos días en la playa —respondo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo aunque no es así.

Puedo escuchar cómo suspira fuertemente y no lo culpo, ya que no le he contado mi plan.

—¿Estás idiota o qué tienes?, hace poco que por fin te dieron completamente de alta y mucho menos desde que te dejamos tomar un teléfono y una computadora por miedo a que cometieras una estupidez. Y déjame ser sincero ya te habías tardado, pero eso no es excusa para que vayas a Los Hamptons, además no es una simple visita al mar como acabas de decirme, te conozco y sé que no es así. Por lo que más vale que cuando llegue a los Hamptons estés encerrada en tu casa y no te hayas acercado a los Mellark, porque si no te voy a sacar de ahí y te voy a encerrar en un maldito centro médico en Suiza con tal de que dejes toda esa mierda —dice molesto y no hago por seguirle el juego, lo único que me limito a decir es.

—Te lo juro, no voy a hacer nada así, solo voy a estar toda la tarde en la playa y en mi casa, no voy a dejar que nadie me vea —dicho esto corto la llamada cansada de escuchar su reprimenda.

Aunque nada de lo que le dije es verdad, voy a hacer todo lo contrario. Dejaré que todos se den cuenta de mi visita que vean que estoy viva y es cierto voy a ir a ver a los Mellark.

Gracias a que llevo un automóvil nuevo nadie se da cuenta de que soy yo, de hecho ni siquiera pueden ver quien conduce puesto que las ventanas no permiten que se vea nada desde el exterior.

Aunque deseo con toda mi alma el poder bajar la ventana y gritarles a todos que estoy viva, que la noticia de mi muerte no fue más que una farsa, pero no soy estúpida para dejarme tan fácilmente al descubierto, los primeros que se enteraran de mi regreso son Los Mellark.

Cuando me encuentro frente a la mansión Mellark me observo en el retrovisor, inspeccionando mi aspecto, que no se note lo poco que he dormido en los últimos meses, que no vean todo el daño que me hicieron. Por ello recorté mi cabello hasta arriba de mis hombros, dándome un aspecto más maduro que en conjunto con el ligero toque de maquillaje que me coloqué me hacen ver como si mi ausencia no hubiera sido más que unas simples vacaciones y he regresado a terminar todos mis asuntos pendientes.

Antes de bajar del auto tomo la carpeta que se encuentra en el asiento del copiloto, asegurándome de que dentro se encuentra todo lo necesario para lanzar la primera amenaza.

Compruebo la hora para ver que me encuentro a tiempo puesto que en estos momentos no se encuentra nadie en la mansión más que la primera persona que quiero se entere de que estoy viva que no se pudieron deshacer de mí.

Todo esto lo sé ya que ayer Annie dejó su portátil en el Hotel mientras ella y Finnick iban a salir un rato. Obviamente no desaproveché la oportunidad para comprobar la Agenda de Coin para descubrir que el día de hoy era mi oportunidad de oro para hacer mi entrada triunfal y una hora después de ello la oportunidad no haría nada más que mejorar puesto que Coin me vería de pie en el centro de su sala de estar, enserio no puedo esperar a ver la cara que pondrá cuando eso ocurra.

Con la espalda recta y toda la seguridad posible que puede tener una persona, me aproximo al pórtico y toco un par de veces la puerta hasta que esta es abierta por quien deseo ver en estos momentos.

Como maldigo el no haber llevado una cámara conmigo ya que la cara que pone cuando me ve es digna de guardarse para la posteridad.

—¿Sorprendido de verme, Peeta? —Pregunto con voz inocente y una sonrisa arrogante mientras me recargo contra el marco de la puerta.

 **\/\/\/**

 **Hola, por fin subí el primer y ansiado capítulo de esta temporada y mucho antes de lo esperado puesto que es diciembre y ni siquiera he terminado Grandes Sacrificios. Así que no digan que soy mala, ya ven soy un amor de persona por haber subido mucho antes el capítulo, pero lo que pasa es que ya tenía días escrito y ya me quemaban los dedos por publicarlo.**

 **Bueno, cambio de tema y es para hablarles sobre una sección de regalos navideños, en la cual trata de que les regale One-Shots personalizado o ustedes también pueden regalar si es que quieren hacerlo. Espero y se animen a participar, será divertido.**

 **No Olviden Comentar Qué Les Pareció.**

 **Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen**


	3. Relato

" _ **Sin padres, sin infancia, sin pasado alguno, no nos queda otra posibilidad que afrontar lo que somos, el relato que llevamos para siempre."**_

 **Osvaldo Soriano.**

— _¿Sorprendido de verme, Peeta? —Pregunto con voz inocente y una sonrisa arrogante mientras me recargo contra el marco de la puerta._

En su rostro se refleja la sorpresa por verme aquí de pie en la entrada de su casa. Sinceramente tengo que morderme el interior de la mejilla para evitar soltar una carcajada y echar todo a perder.

Aprovecho su aturdimiento para abrirme paso al interior del lugar hasta llegar a la sala de estar y sentarme en uno de los sillones como si de mi casa se tratase. Escucho cómo me sigue, aún sin creer que me encuentro aquí presente.

—¿Katniss? —pregunta confundido.

—Sí, soy yo. La misma Katniss de hace 8 meses, obviamente con unas cicatrices que no tenía antes y mi cabello más corto —digo pasando la mano derecha por mi cabello para fingir desinterés hacía las dos cicatrices de bala que hay en mi vientre.

―¿Cómo…? —deja la pregunta incompleta, incapaz de encontrar las palabras correctas para terminarla.

—¿Cómo es que sigo con vida? —pregunto seria, borrando de una vez la sonrisa burlona de mi rostro.

Él no dice nada al respecto, dejando en claro que esa era su duda pero que no es lo suficientemente valiente como para preguntarlo en voz alta.

—Todo está aquí descrito —digo arrojando la carpeta que llevaba conmigo en la mesa de centro.

Se aproxima a tomar la carpeta ansioso de saber a qué es a lo que me refiero.

No decimos nada mientras hojea todos los informes médicos que he traído para demostrar todo por lo que pasé, que no vea que miento.

—Aquí dice que te llamas Katniss Everdeen, así que quiero suponer que eso es lo que significaba la E. en tu nombre —dice mientras lee mi nombre en todas las hojas.

—Exacto, Mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen Woods.

No me preocupa el tener que usar el apellido Everdeen puesto que los últimos meses los he aprovechado para asegurarme de que no exista ni el más mínimo detalle que pueda relacionarme con mi padre y todos mis planes se vayan a la basura.

—¿Cuándo lo descubriste? —es obvio que lo pregunte puesto que le había mentido con que no sabía que significaba la E.

—Lo descubrí luego de que una joven pareja me encontrara en el mar desangrándome, debido a los disparos, y me llevaron al hospital. Como no me encontraba consiente como para brindar mi información personal las enfermeras buscaron mi información en el sistema basándose en mis huellas digitales y mi tipo de sangre. Cuando desperté fue cuando me informaron lo que significaba esa letra en mi nombre. Y también me dieron la noticia de que había sufrido un aborto y quedado estéril.

—¿Aborto?, ¿Íbamos a tener un hijo? —Pregunta confundido, aun procesando mis palabras.

—Sí aborto, tenía solo un mes de embarazo. Yo no lo sabía hasta que el doctor me dijo que estaba embarazada pero había perdido al bebé debido a las heridas de bala y que la operación se había complicado quitándome la oportunidad de tener hijos en un futuro. Si no me crees revisa la última hoja del informe ahí explica todo con lujo y detalle —digo serena aunque en el interior aún me duele hablar de ello.

Es cierto, yo no sabía que estaba embarazada hasta que a la mañana siguiente de mi vuelta a la conciencia doctor me explicó todo lo ocurrido, lo de la transfusión de sangre que tuvieron que hacerme, la operación para poder extraer las balas y cerrar mis heridas, que quedé estéril y por último que había tenido un mes de embarazo pero que tuve un aborto luego de recibir los disparos y por ello casi muero desangrada.

Eso fue más que nada el motivo por el que me mantuve desconectada del mundo durante las primeras semanas, estaba arrepintiéndome de todo lo que había hecho de todas las mentiras que dije. Luego cuando me di cuenta de que no servía de nada el estarme lamentando de todo, que ya por fin lo había perdido todo, fue cuando decidí recobrando mí deseo de venganza puesto que ya no tenía nada más que perder.

En su rostro se dibuja una máscara de seriedad cuando menciono lo de los disparos, mostrando molestia ante el hecho de que lo acuse de que él fue quien me disparó y fue el causante de mi aborto.

—Yo no te disparé —es todo lo que sale de su boca.

—Lo sé y es por ello el motivo de mi visita. Sé que no fuiste tú el que me disparó, es más nunca sospeche de ti, pudiste haber estado muy molesto conmigo, pero no creo que hubieras llegado hasta el límite de dispararme. Quien me disparó fue tu madre y sé que toda tu familia inventó la historia de que me había suicidado con tal de encubrirla —digo acusatoria.

Luego de varios días en el hospital, cuando ya no dependía completamente de los calmantes para soportar el dolor, fue cuando recordé con detalle lo ocurrido aquella noche en el Yate. Mientras Peeta y yo estábamos discutiendo Coin estaba observando la escena, esperando el momento adecuado para actuar, por ello cuando Él se encontraba de espaldas Coin aprovechó para dispararme y antes de caer por la barandilla pude ver su sonrisa triunfante durante unos segundos para luego observar el cielo estrellado y después nada.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio de que mantengas la boca cerrada? —típico de los Mellark buscar una manera de mantener limpia su imagen.

—Simple, Quiero el Divorcio —digo con la sonrisa arrogante de vuelta en mi rostro.

 **\/\/\/**

 **Hola espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Como ya vieron Katniss no piensa quedarse de brazos cruzados y Peeta tampoco, esperemos que pronto esos dos dejen todos los rencores de lado y vuelvan a estar juntos.**

 **Cambiando de tema digamos que el fin de semana pasado estaba aburrida y ya saben lo que eso significa, sí he decidido escribir una nueva historia. Se llama "Kindly Calm Me Down" en mi perfil podrán encontrar la sinopsis. El primer capítulo lo subiré en Enero.**

 **No Olviden Comentar Qué Les Pareció.**

 **Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.**


	4. El Divorcio Del Siglo

" _ **Los divorcios son errores tristes y a veces nefastos que conducen a los últimos compases de una tragedia humana que empezó por la eterna escena del balcón y termina ante el juez."**_

 **Sándor Márai.**

—¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio de que mantengas la boca cerrada?

—Simple, Quiero el Divorcio.

Puedo ver la confusión reflejada en su rostro al notar la sencillez de mi petición, al parecer esperaba que le pidiera dinero o algo por el estilo, pero no yo ya no quiero más dinero, lo único que quiero es deslindarme de cualquier relación con los Mellark hablando de la manera legal.

—¿Estás segura de ello?, se supone que cuando fuiste dada por muerta nuestro matrimonio quedó anulado.

—También se supone que una persona es dada por muerta hasta que se ve el cuerpo y se ha creado un acta de defunción, mientras no haya un cuerpo que demuestre que lo que se dice es verdad dicha persona es declarada como desaparecida durante un lapso de tres años. Así que nuestro matrimonio no estará anulado hasta que ambos firmemos el acta de divorcio, cosa que quiero hacer —le explico y al parecer no es lo que esperaba escuchar ya que inmediatamente dice.

—¿Y si me reúso a firmarla?

—Pues entonces voy a contarle toda la verdad a los medios, cosa que creo no quieres que ocurra —digo en tono amenazante.

Permanece en silencio analizando las palabras que piensa decir a continuación, midiendo si será correcto decirlas, hasta que al final se decide a preguntar.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto?, ¿Cuál es tu satisfacción al hacerlo? —dice con mirada dolida.

Sinceramente no me esperaba dicha pregunta y mucho menos esa mirada que me está dedicando. Eso hace que una pequeña parte de mi subconsciente me reprime y trata de convencerme porque no haga nada de esto, que ya deje todo por la paz. Pero una parte aún mayor me recuerda todo lo que su familia me ha jodido la vida desde que era solo una niña hasta lo ocurrido hasta hace unos meses; todas las oportunidades que perdí de vivir una vida normal, tampoco voy a decir que yo no haya desaprovechado más de una oportunidad aunque también cuando ya pensaba dejar todo esto de lado otra vez me lastimaron, ahora dejándome sin nada porque preocuparme puesto que ya he perdido absolutamente todo.

—¿Creo que es más que obvio, no? —pregunto seria y no dice nada al respecto por lo cual continuo—. Entonces déjame recordarte lo que acabo de decirte hace unos minutos. Desde que me conoció tu familia no hizo nada más que odiarme, siendo sincera creía que se debía a que era una extraña para ellos, que pasado un tiempo iban a cambiar de actitud y me iban a aceptar como una más en su familia, pero ya vimos que no fue así, aprovecharon la primera discusión que tuvimos para deshacerse de mí y tú tampoco me dejaste explicarte nada de lo ocurrido, de hecho creo que las cosas aquella noche hubieran terminado de otra manera si tan solo me hubieras permitido explicarte las cosas. Por eso creo que lo mejor es que nos divorciemos para yo ya no tener nada que ver con ustedes y ustedes ya no tengan relación conmigo y todos estaremos felices con ello.

―No quiero divorciarme de ti, por muy increíble que parezca —dice serio.

—Es cierto, no te creo. Porque como ya te dije aquella noche estabas muy molesto conmigo, de hecho diste a entender que en esos momentos te estabas arrepintiendo de que nos hubiéramos casado, así que ya te estoy dando la oportunidad de que dejes de arrepentirte de ello, por lo que no encuentro razón de que no quieras firmar el acta de divorcio porque si es sobre el dinero que podías ya que nos habíamos casado por bienes compartidos no tienes por qué preocuparte de ello, ya arregle todo para que ninguno de los dos perdamos ni un centavo —digo mostrándole el acta de divorcio en donde lo único que falta es su firma para hacerlo oficial.

—¿Cómo querías que reaccionara luego de enterarme que me habías engañado durante no sé cuánto tiempo?, era obvio que iba a estar molesto contigo. Es decir me enteré de que me viste la cara de idiota al estarte viendo con otro hombre, que me ocultaste el hecho de que eras amiga de Katherine Abernathy, y que me dijiste a la cara que el único motivo por el cual te casaste conmigo era por el maldito dinero, cuando me habías jurado y perjurado que no eras así, que no te importaba el dinero.

—Sé que ya es muy tarde para esto, pero déjame decirte la verdad de todo aquello. La primera de tus acusaciones, yo nunca te engañé con ningún otro hombre, aquella foto tiene un significado oculto. Ese hombre fue un novio que tuve hace muchos años y el muy desgraciado me dejó con el corazón destrozado, así que cuando se enteró que me iba a casar creyó que podía volver a pedirme perdón por lo ocurrido aquella vez y después de aclarar que yo ya no sentía nada por él decidió besarme, para darse cuenta que en realidad yo ya no le correspondía sentimiento alguno. Desde entonces no lo he visto ni sabido nada sobre su paradero.

La segunda de tus acusaciones, es cierto yo conozco a Katherine desde que teníamos 18 años, justo después de que mi padre falleciera y yo heredara lo que por derecho me correspondía. Como no sabía qué hacer con tanto dinero me dedique a buscar una manera de gastarlo correctamente, así fue cómo me enteré de su historia y me comprometí a ayudarla. Tardé mucho tiempo en encontrarla y cuando lo hice no me gané su confianza al instante, pero luego de saber que ambas teníamos más de una cosa en común, que ambas sabíamos lo que significaba vivir en casa de acogida, que éramos huérfanas, etc. Comenzamos a ser amigas y ella permitió que le ofreciera mi dinero. Ella está más que agradecida conmigo, no solo porque le he dado de mi dinero, si no porque soy su única amiga, soy la única persona que no la juzgó por lo que hizo su padre y le ofreció una forma de salir adelante sin que eso le afectara. Nunca te lo conté porque le juré que nunca le iba a contar el secreto a nadie, ella quería permanecer en el anonimato todo lo que le fuera posible ya que luego de más de 10 años las personas siguen juzgándola por lo que supuestamente hizo su padre, cuando ambos sabemos lo que pasó en realidad. Pero no creas que le he contado lo que me dijiste, no soy de esas que cuentan secretos ajenos así que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Y con respecto a tu última acusación yo nunca me quise casar contigo con dinero de por medio, cuando te dije que quería irme contigo era cierto, pero con la presión que me puso tu madre al descubrir la relación que tenía con Katherine hizo que me ganaran los nervios y cuando tú también te enteraste de todo no fui consiente de mis palabras y todo se me escapó de las manos —digo mientras sigo con la yema de mis dedos una ligera arruga en mi pantalón, sintiéndome rara por haberle explicado todo e imaginándome cómo sería nuestra vida en estos momentos si tan solo él hubiera escuchado estas palabras aquella noche.

–Yo nunca quise divorciarme de ti y sigo sin querer hacerlo.

Al escucharlo decir esas palabras sé que tengo nuevamente una oportunidad de dejar todo esto de lado y que podamos seguir con el plan que teníamos en mente, por lo que sé que voy a terminar arrepintiendo de lo que voy a decir a continuación.

—Yo sí quiero divorciarme. Es decir me dispararon, sufrí un aborto y casi muero por ello, y todo porque cometí el error de casarme contigo cuando tu familia no aceptaba mi presencia, el que hayan descubierto todo lo que te oculté es solo una excusa para ocultar el hecho de que me querían muerta. Y ahora que saben que conozco a Katherine será un motivo más para que quieran deshacerse de mí. Así que prefiero proteger mi vida y divorciarme de ti. Además siempre pensé que nuestro compromiso fue algo apresurado —le entrego los anillos que una vez que él firme el acta ya no serán míos.

—Creo que es verdad, te pedí matrimonio de manera muy apresurada, ya ahora que sabemos la verdad sobre nosotros hemos comprobado que nuestro matrimonio nunca iba a funcionar —toma los anillos e inmediatamente firma el acta y la copia que le corresponde.

Sin decir palabra alguna me dispongo a recoger todos mis papeles para poder irme, ahora sin importarme en tener que esperar a que Coin llegue, lo único que quiero es alejarme de Peeta para no dejar que mis sentimientos me venzan y terminar arrepintiéndome de todo esto y le cuente toda la verdad sobre mí y qué es lo que quiero hacer en realidad.

Pero para mí mala suerte no es así ya que cuando apenas abro la puerta me encender encuentro cara a cara con Coin.

 **\/\/\**  
 **Hola espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Sé que quieren que Katniss y Peeta se reconcilien o algo por el estilo, pero lamento decirles que falta demasiado para ello, por lo menos hasta la mitad de la historia.**

 **No Olviden Comentar Qué Les Pareció.**

 **Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.**


	5. Arrepentimiento

_**"Muchos mortales se dan cuenta de que a menudo se produce una grieta entre su vida presente, su pasado y su futuro, Entonces el pasado pesa sobre ellos como una carga; invade el presente con un sentido de arrepentimiento, de oportunidades no aprovechadas, de consecuencias que quisiéramos no haber sufrido. Entonces, el pasado oprime al presente, en vez de ser un almacén de recursos para marchar confiado hacia adelante."**_

 **John Dewey.**

' _Pero para mí mala suerte no es así ya que cuando apenas abro la puerta me encender encuentro cara a cara con Coin._ "

Es indescriptible la expresión que pone al verme de pie en el umbral de la puerta, pero no siento la satisfacción que esperaba al hacerlo.

No sé si es gracias al remordimiento que siento en estos momentos o si es simplemente porque ya esperaba esa reacción de su parte, y quiero creer que es por la segunda razón ya que no quiero agregarle algo más a la primera.

—Katniss, al parecer no estabas tan desaparecida como creíamos —dice recobrando la compostura, lo cual es suficiente para que yo también lo haga.

—También es un gusto verte Alma y Querrás decir viva, estoy tan viva como ustedes esperaban —contraataco.

En su rostro se muestra la furia que antes había sido opacada por la sorpresa, aunque eso no es suficiente ya que sus ojos siguen mostrándola.

Detrás de ella puedo ver a Annie quien me mira molesta por no haber cumplido las indicaciones que ella y Finnick me dieron, en especial la primera la cual era mantenerme alejada de los Mellark.

—¿A qué se debe tu agradable visita? —pregunta Coin en tono mordaz.

—Por nada en especial, solo quise pasar a saludar, y también pedirle el divorcio a Peeta —digo como si mi visita hubiera sido simplemente para tomar café.

Puedo notar como el miedo se apodera de ella al escucharme decir dichas palabras. Obviamente ella estaba enterada de la clase de acta matrimonial que firmamos Peeta y yo, en la cual ambos compartíamos los bienes y por lógica una vez divorciados teníamos que darle la mitad al otro.

—¿Él no acepto, verdad? —dice asustada.

Antes de que pueda responderle Peeta aparece a mis espaldas y dice.

—Sí acepté divorciarme de ella, creemos que es lo mejor para todos, para evitar más problemas de los ya causados.

—¡¿Eres idiota o qué?!, te has vuelto a dejar engatusar por sus encantos. Déjame recordarte que ella se casó contigo solo para quedarte con tu dinero y dándole el divorcio va a obtener todo lo que quería. Y tampoco pienso dejar que mi único hijo decida llevar la maldita etiqueta de divorciado, suficiente tuve con tener que verte casar con una maldita caza-recompensas ―su enojo anterior no es nada comparado con esto, ahora ella está furiosa.

—No, simplemente nos divorciamos sin nada de por medio, nadie le va a dar o quitar dinero a nadie. Además lo que decida hacer o no con mi matrimonio, suficiente tuve con lo ocurrido en los últimos meses —dice Peeta molestó y puedo ver como intenta colocar su mano en mi hombro, pero me alejo unos pasos de él ya que no creo poder soportar su tacto.

Coin está por comenzar a reclamarme pero no le doy la satisfacción de hacerlo ya que inmediatamente me apresuro a salir del lugar murmurando un "Es mejor que me vaya"

Annie quien seguía expectante a todo me hace señas para que salga junto a ella lo más pronto posible, pero no le hago caso, no estoy de humor para escuchar reprimendas, Así que me dirijo a mi auto sin voltear a verla.

Cuando llego a mi casa tengo un insoportable dolor de cabeza por lo cual sin pensarlo dos veces tomo una aspirina y sin importarme el insistente sonido del timbre de mi celular, subo a mi habitación en donde sin siquiera cambiarme de atuendo me recuesto en la cama y a los pocos segundos caigo dormida.

\/\/\

Al despertar toda la habitación se encuentra sumida en la oscuridad de la noche, doy una rápida mirada al reloj de la mesa de noche para darme cuenta de que son las 2:00 de la mañana, sé que va a ser inútil que vuelva a intentar dormir así que decido bajar a la cocina a prepararme una taza de café e intentar mentalizarme para la discusión que me espera con Finnick y Annie dentro de unas horas.

Ni siquiera tuve tiempo para ello puesto que ambos ya se encuentran en la cocina esperándome.

—¿Estuvo buena la siesta? —pregunta Finnick serio, dando a entender que está molesto.

—Sí estuvo de lo mejor, pero eso no importa ya que al verte aquí el poco descanso que obtuve ha desaparecido —digo mientras me preparo una taza de café.

—No sabes cuánto lo lamento —dice sarcástico.

—Ya dime de una maldita vez todo lo que tienes pensado decirme desde hace rato antes de que te ahogues con tu propio veneno —digo cansada del rumbo que está tomando la conversación.

—Te dijimos que no fueras con los Mellark, aún no era momento para que volvieras, no sabemos de lo que son capaces de hacer ahora que saben que sigues con vida, ¿Tanto te costaba hacernos caso?, ¿O acaso tu maldito deseo de venganza aún sigue controlándote? Porque si es así ya hemos conseguido un centro médico en suiza en donde pensamos internarte hasta que quites esos estúpidos pensamientos de tu mente —dice molesto ahora sin preocuparse en ocultarlo.

—Sé que me dijeron que no cometiera ninguna estupidez y les juro que no he hecho ninguna o por lo menos no de manera voluntaria. Pero enserio tenía que ir a ver a Peeta, explicarle todo lo que no pude hacer aquella noche y pedirle el divorcio. Pero para hacerlo tenía que asegurarme de que él estuviera solo para que nadie influenciara su decisión.

—¿Y cómo fue que te enteraste que hoy no iba a haber nadie más en la mansión aparte de él? —pregunta Annie confundida.

—¿Tú cómo crees? —digo mientras doy un sorbo a mi café.

—Recuérdame nunca más dejarte mi computadora o celular a tu alcance —dice comprendiendo mis palabras.

—Cuando dices que le explicaste a Peeta todo lo que no pudiste hacer antes, te refieres a… —pregunta Finnick cambiando de tema.

—Así como se oye, todo. Le expliqué que entre Gale y yo no hay nada. Le inventé una historia de la relación que hay entre Katherine y yo, y cómo no puede contarle a nadie sobre ello. Le dije que mi "nombre" es Katniss Everdeen Woods y antes de que me reclames sobre ello, me aseguré de que no hubiera ninguna relación con mi padre que pudiera delatarme. Y le conté cómo fue que sobreviví a las heridas de bala y que sé que él no tuvo la culpa de ello.

—¿También le contaste lo otro? —pregunta midiendo sus palabras ya que aún sigo sensible con ese tema.

—Sí también le conté sobre que quedé estéril debido a las heridas de bala y que también gracias a ellas sufrí un aborto de un embarazo del cual ni siquiera estaba enterada —digo inexpresiva.

Ninguno de los tres decimos nada por varios minutos, sabiendo que no hay nada más que decir sobre lo ocurrido hace unas horas, disfrutando del silencio, mientras tomamos café.

—¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer? —me pregunta Annie curiosa, aunque sé que lo hace para ver si ese era mi único propósito de mi visita a Los Hamptons.

—Nada, solo voy a disfrutar de la playa, he decidido que no voy a hacer nada en contra de los Mellark, no mientras ellos no hagan nada en contra mía —digo aun sintiéndome arrepentida de todas las decisiones erróneas que he tomado.

Ellos solo asienten satisfechos ya que saben que siempre cumplo mi palabra.

 **\/\/\/\**

 **Hola espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, como ya vieron Katniss se está volviendo a arrepentir de sus acciones, esperemos que esta vez eso sea suficiente para hacerla cambiar de opinión y si no es así que se abstenga a las consecuencias.**

 **No Olviden Comentar Qué Les Pareció.**

 **Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.**


	6. Desgracia

" _ **Nada en el mundo puede quitarnos el poder de decir yo. Nada, salvo la desgracia extrema. Nada hay peor que la extrema desgracia que desde fuera destruye el yo, puesto que luego resulta ya imposible destruírselo uno mismo. ¿Qué les ocurre a aquéllos cuyo yo ha sido destruido desde fuera por la desgracia?"**_

 **Simone Weil.**

Han pasado ya un par de semanas desde que decidí, dejar de una vez por todas mi plan de venganza. Lo cual, para ser sincera me ha ayudado a relajarme considerablemente gracias al hecho de que ya no tengo que estar siempre midiendo cada paso que doy y cada palabra que digo. El poder disfrutar de la playa y el sol como haría cualquier otro visitante de Los Hamptons.

Tampoco he sabido nada de los Mellark, nada de gran importancia, obviamente ha sido anfitriones de un sinfín de eventos que se organizaron a lo largo del verano aunque yo no asistí a ninguno con tal de evitar problemas innecesarios aunque tampoco es como si ellos me hubieran invitado de todos modos.

La verdad todo esto me ha servido para darme cuenta de lo que sería de mi vida en estos momentos si nunca hubiera emprendido mi búsqueda por la venganza, lo más probable es que esta tranquilidad que me acompaña lo estaría haciendo desde hace muchos años atrás debido a que no tendría de nada por lo cual preocuparme ya que literalmente tenía el dinero para vivir sin ningún problema por el resto de mi vida, tal vez, a mis 26 años mi mayor preocupación hubiera sido, aclaro tal vez, el estar buscando a alguien con quien cansarme y formar una familia, cosa que ya no podré hacer.

Pero esto último es solo mi culpa puesto que tuve dicha oportunidad y dejé que se me escapara por entre los dedos de mis manos como si de agua se tratase.

Y el hecho de que Peeta me mandara mensajes o me llamara diariamente es de mucha utilidad para poder olvidar los consecuencias que trajeron consigo mis decisiones tomadas en el pasado.

Así que una vez más he decidido desconectarme del mundo y solo dedicarme a estar sentada en el pórtico trasero de mi casa disfrutando de la brisa y el sonido del mar o caminar a la orilla de la playa sintiendo la arena y el agua salada a mis pies, creyendo estúpidamente que así olvidare todo y solucionare mis problemas.

Aunque tampoco puedo decir que esta tranquilidad es inquebrantable y eso lo he comprobado muy bien.

La noche final de mi estancia en Los Hamptons recibo una visita que si hubiera sido por lo menos un día después, cuando ya no estuviera en la isla, habría estado feliz de ello.

-Katniss, Maldira desgraciada ¿Qué diablos has estado haciendo este último año?, lo último que supimos de ti era que habías muerto, pero inmediatamente supimos que no era verdad -dice Madge a modo de saludo.

Yo me quedo atonita mirándola a ella y a Gale, ya que lo que lo más recomendable era que ya nunca más volvieran a pisar la isla, en especial Madge a quien Coin ya ha identificado como Katherine.

-Te dije que no era buena idea que viniéramos -le dice Gale ante mi expresión.

Ella también se da cuenta del pánico en mi mirada por lo cual dice.

-Creo que tu no estás muy feliz de vernos y sé que tienes un buen motivo para ello, así que cuentanos porque tuviste que fingir tu muerte.

Sé que no hay manera de evitar contarles todo, cosa que será lo mejor para que entiendan porqué no deben estar aquí.

-Pasen, lo mejor será que les cuente todo dentro de la casa donde nadie los vea -digo haciéndome a un lado para que puedan pasar y yo pueda ver claramente hacía el balcón de Coin para poder asegurarme de que no los ha visto.

Una vez que me aseguro de ello me dirijo al interior de la casa donde apenas llego a la sala de estar comienzo a ser interrogada por Gale.

-Ahora si Catnip, ¿nos puedes explicar que rayos traes entre manos? -Madge a su lado me dirije mirada acusatoria, esperando que las palabras que salgan de mi boca sean verdad.

Como no me queda más motivo que contárselas lo hago.

Les cuento todo lo ocurrido la noche en que me casé con Peeta, de cómo Coin se enteró de la relación que matuve con Gale varios años atrás, recriminandome lo ocurrido aquella noche en la que él se presentó en mi casa dos años atrás. Pero especialmente en que ya se enteró de que Madge es Katherine y de que estoy más que segura de que es capaz de reconocerla si importar el color de cabello que lleve. De que sabe de la "amistad" que llevo con Katherine y todo el dinero que le he dado. También les explico la verdad oculta sobre mi supuesto suicidio y el porqué de mi aislamiento del mundo durante la primera y segunda ocasión.

-Y por ello lo mejor será que se vayan inmediatamente de la isla o mejor dicho del país ya que no sabemos de lo que los Mellark serán capaces de hacer con tal de deshacerse de Katherine, ya vieron lo que intentaron hacer conmigo y solo por el simple hecho de que soy su amiga. Así que lo más recomendable es que hagan lo que les pido, no se preocupen por el dinero de eso me encargo yo, pero lo que deben hacer es irse ya -les explico lo más rápido y explícito que puedo con tal de no perder más tiempo.

-Es cierto, lo mejor será que nos vayamos, sirve y que podemos hacer nuestra vida sin tener que preocuparnos porque alguien vaya a reconocerme -dice Madge sin pedir más explicaciones.

-Enserio no saben cuanto lamento haberlos metido en este problema cuando lo que menos quería era causarle daño a alguien y ya vieron no solo me arruiné mi futuro sino también el de ustedes -digo apenada.

-No tienes nada por lo cual lamentarte, ambos decidimos tomar este camino contigo, en especial yo, así que nada es tu culpa -dice Madge abrazándome a modo de despedida, sabiendo que tal vez nunca más vaya a haber oportunidad de que nos veamos de nuevo, por lo menos no en años próximos.

Ambos se despiden de mi, prometiendo buscar una forma con la cual mantenernos en contacto y deseándome que pronto pueda pueda vivir de manera normal, como siempre debí hacerlo.

Solo los observo alejarse en su auto y siento como conforme se alejan de mi vista mi preocupación por que les ocurra algo por mi culpa va disminuyendo poco a poco.

Pero como dije anteriormente la tranquilidad no es eterna ya que un par de horas después de su partida me entero que han tenido un accidente automovilístico.

 **\/\/\/**

 **Hola espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, el no haberlos decepcionado con el final, sé que quieren que Katniss tenga un momento de paz aún más largo o si se puede por lo resta de su vida, pero cuando toda tu vida has estado inmersa en un plan de venganza es muy difícil tenerlo.**

 **No Olviden Comentar Qué Les Pareció.**

 **Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.**


	7. Desgracia II

" _ **(...) Todas las desgracias del mundo nacían de las muchas mentiras, las dichas a propósito, pero también las involuntarias, causadas por la prisa o la imprecisión.**_ _ **"**_

 _ **"Momo" (1973)**_ **Michael** **Ende** **.**

—¿Cómo supiste que tuvieron un accidente automovilístico? —pregunto mientras sino apresurada a su auto.

No fue hasta un par de horas luego de que Madge y Gale se fueran de casa, que Finnick me dio la noticia de que habían sufrido un accidente automovilístico a las afueras de la ciudad, en la carretera rumbo a Canadá para ser más específica.

—¿Cómo crees tú?, de la misma manera que me entero de dónde diablos te encuentras cuando desapareces por varios días —explica mientras conduce apresuradamente hacía la ciudad.

—Eso es ilegal, Lo sabes —digo aunque sé que es una estupidez, pero necesito seguir hablando para mantener mi cabeza ocupada en algo.

—Mira tú no eres la más indicada para hablar sobre actos ilegales. Y no es ilegal cuando eres el dueño de la compañía que creo el software de las cámaras de seguridad de la ciudad —me reclama—. Además de ninguna otra manera nos hubiéramos enterado de lo ocurrido —Añade y no puede estar más en lo correcto.

—¿No sabes si están bien? —pregunto temiendo a la respuesta.

—Voy a ser sincero, no lo sé, apenas me enteré de que se habían accidentado fui rápidamente a avisarte, por lo cual no he tenido tiempo para revisar en el sistema del hospital.

No digo nada al respecto, sólo me limito a mantener mi mirada en el camino, esperando que nada les haya pasado puesto que son unas de las pocas personas que aprecio en realidad.

—Relájate, todo va a estar bien —dice de manera tranquilizadora.

Si recibiera un golpe por cada vez que he escuchado esa frase y ocurre todo lo contrario ya estaría en un estado de coma por ello, pero esta vez deseo que esa promesa se cumpla.

No tardamos en llegar al hospital donde ni siquiera espero a que Finnick se estacione cuando ya me encuentro fuera del auto corriendo hacia la recepción.

—Buenas noches, quisiera saber sobre el estado de un pareja que fue ingresada hace poco debido a que sufrieron un accidente automovilístico —digo tan rápido como puedo debido a la ansiedad.

La recepcionista me lanza una mirada de reproche ante mi actitud y dice.

—Señorita por favor cálmese para que pueda decirme el nombre de las personas a las que está buscando, sino de nada servirá que esté aquí si no puedo responder a sus dudas.

Estoy por decirle que se vaya a la mierda, que deje de decirme cómo actuar y haga su maldito trabajo, pero antes de que pueda hacerlo Finnick me aprieta ligeramente el hombro, anticipando mi reacción y se apresura a decir.

—Perdone a mi hermana, es un poco temperamental y a veces no sabe cómo comportarse —le lanzo una mirada asesina sin decirle nada al respecto con tal de ya no seguir perdiendo tiempo—. Estamos buscando a nuestra hermana y su novio, sus nombres son Madge Undersee y Gale Hawthorne —dice en tono calmado y una sonrisa en su rostro.

La enfermera no tarda en caer en sus encantos y soltando risitas como si de una adolescente se tratara mientras teclea los nombres en la computadora.

Finnick me dirige una expresión arrogante ante la facilidad con la que convenció a la recepcionista y lo único con lo que le respondo es girándole los ojos.

—La señorita Undersee se encuentra en el quirófano debido a la gravedad de las fracturas que presentaba cuando ingresó al hospital. El señor Hawthorne recibió varios golpes de gravedad, por lo cual falleció antes de llegar al hospital... — Al escucharla decir esto último me llevo una mano a la boca para amortiguar el grito que quiere salir de mis labios.

Pero dicho grito no se presenta ya que quedó paralizado en el fondo de mi garganta, manifestándose como un gemido de dolor silenciado por la palma de mi mano. El llanto no tarda en aparecer en compañía del sentimiento de culpa.

Porque si no hubiera sido por el hecho que les pedí que se fueran del país ellos nunca lo hubieran considerado, es más ni siquiera habrían tenido la necesidad de tomar la carretera rumbo a Canadá y nada de esto estaría ocurriendo. Ellos estarían en su apartamento viviendo juntos, felices, sin ninguna preocupación como lo habían estado haciendo durante el último año y medio en el que no había tenido comunicación alguna con ellos, no con él muerto y ella luchando por su vida como está pasando ahora.

—...El menor que se encontraba viajando con ellos se encuentra estable, solo sufrió heridas superficiales pero se encuentra bajo observación para asegurar que no tiene heridas internas —escucho decir a la recepcionista, lo cual es suficiente para sacarme de mis pensamientos para verla confundida ya que no entiendo a lo que se refiere.

Al ver que no soy capaz de formular una oración coherente Finnick es quien decide tomar palabra.

—¿A qué se refiere con él menor que viajaba con ellos? —a juzgar por su tono de voz sé que está igual de confundido que yo.

—Con ellos se encontraba viajando un menor de 6 meses, al cual fue identificado como el hijo del señor Hawthorne y la señorita Undersee.

Volteo a ver a Finnick buscando una explicación a todo esto, pero para mí desgracia la única respuesta que obtengo es.

—No me mires así, está bien que sé dónde se encuentran las personas, pero no sé nada acerca de sus vidas, por lo cual esto también es nuevo para mí —explica y cómo sé que no voy a obtener ninguna información nueva decido ir a tomar asiento a la sala de espera para estar atenta y saber cuándo Madge sea asignada a una habitación.

Una vez que me siento en el sofá recargo mi cabeza contra el respaldo y oculto mi rostro en mis manos, sintiéndome aún más culpable por todo esto que hace rato y todo porque por mi culpa un niño inocente ha perdido a su padre y su madre se encuentra al borde de la muerte.

―Deja de culparte por algo que no tuviste nada que ver —dice Finnick mientras se sienta a mi lado.

—Claro que lo es —respondo sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

—A ver, dame una maldita explicación de porqué todo esto es tu culpa porque según tengo entendido esto no tiene nada que ver con tu estúpido plan de venganza —dice molesto.

—Sí tiene que ver con el plan de venganza. Fui yo quien les dio la idea de irse del país y todo por tratar de "Protegerlos" y obviamente ellos no dudaron ni un segundo en seguir mis instrucciones con tal de proteger a su hijo, del cual no tenía ni idea de su existencia. Si no lo hubiera hecho ese niño aún tendría a su padre y tal vez también pierda a su madre esta noche. Así que ahora asegúrame que nada de esto es mi culpa —le digo encarándolo por primera vez.

—Mira cree lo que tu quieras, ya me di cuenta de que no habrá forma de hacerte cambiar de opinión —dice levantándose de su lugar para dejarme sola.

Una vez que se va yo permanezco sentada en el mismo lugar, con los mismos pensamientos rondando por mi mente, esperando que todo esto termine, pero las desgracias no hicieron nada más que aumentar ya que unas horas después aparece un doctor para informarme que Madge falleció en el quirófano debido a un paro cardíaco.

Mientras me encuentro asimilado la noticia, con el sentimiento de culpa aún más fuerte que horas anteriores, Finnick coloca su portátil en mi regazo mientras dice.

—Te dije que nada era tu culpa —antes de que pueda decirle que me deje en paz de una maldita vez continua—. Mira el video.

Cansada observo el video en donde se puede ver el automóvil de Gale y como un hombre encapuchado se dedica a ingresar debajo del mismo para minutos después aparecer con un par de mangueras en sus manos y salir huyendo. Dejando en claro que chocaron debido a que los frenos fallaron.

Es cierto, no fue mi culpa. El accidente hubiera pasado de todos modos la siguiente vez que condujeran el auto.

 **\/\/\**

 **Hola, espero el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y como ya vimos Katniss ha agregado un motivo extra a su lista de venganza. No puedo prometerles que las cosas van a ser fáciles, pero espero no hacerla sufrir tanto, aunque bueno ya me conocen y sabe que a veces me dan instintos masoquistas y asesinos, esperemos y esta no sea la ocasión.**

 **No Olviden Comentar Qué Les Pareció.**

 **Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.**


	8. Nuevos Planes

_**"¿Acaso piensas que puedes ser feliz mientras yo me arrastro bajo el peso de mi desdicha? Podrás destrozar mis otras pasiones; pero queda mi venganza, una venganza que a partir de ahora me será más querida que la luz o los alimentos."**_

 **Mary Shelley.**

—¿Estás segura de ello? —me pregunta Annie mientras me ayuda a llevar unas cosas hasta mi automóvil.

—Sí, es lo mejor para él, no puede estar conmigo, por lo menos no ahora —le digo seria.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo se quedará allá?, no puedes dejarlo con ella para siempre, fuiste tú a quien ellos decidieron que debía cuidar de él.

—Lo sé Annie, pero como ya te dije no puedo cuidar de él en estos momentos, no con todos los riesgos que puede correr con el simple hecho de dormir en el mismo techo que yo, además sé que ella es la más indicada para cuidarlo, ha sido como una madre para mi desde que la conocí hace 8 años —le explico y ya no dice nada al respecto.

Luego de que Madge y Gale fallecieran un abogado contactó conmigo al día siguiente para informarme que con su muerte yo me había convertido en la tutora legal de su hijo. Siendo sincera nunca creí que se hubieran preparado de manera que si un día algo les pasaba su hijo no quedara sin nada, ni siquiera sin familia. Y por ello dejaron una cuenta bancaria a su nombre, pero eso no fue lo que me sorprendió, lo que lo hizo fue el hecho de que me nombraron su tutora legal unos días antes de morir.

Así que luego de analizar los hechos un millón de veces me di cuenta de que ese era el verdadero motivo de su visita aquella noche, la cual era contarme que habían tenido un hijo y que yo era su tutora legal.

Pero luego de lo ocurrido no creo merecer tal oportunidad ya que a pesar de saber que no fue mi culpa su muerte, siento que en cierta parte sí lo fue ya que si ellos nunca se hubieran relacionado conmigo seguirían con vida.

Por ello no puedo hacerme cargo de su hijo, por miedo a que también le ocurra algo y tampoco puedo hacerme cargo debido a mi poco instinto maternal, ese que perdí hace casi un año.

—Katniss ya está todo listo, es hora de irnos, ya sabes que Mags no va a dar una regañina si no llegamos temprano —me dice Finnick mientras toma las últimas bolsas que preparé y baja al estacionamiento.

—Está bien, ya voy —digo mientras me dirijo a la habitación del Pent House que tuve que acondicionar provisionalmente para las últimas dos semanas.

En la habitación se encuentra todo lo necesario para la estadía y el cuidado de un bebé; biberones, pañales, una bañera y una cuna ubicada en el centro del lugar.

Lentamente me aproximo a ella para tomar en brazos al bebé que se encuentra profundamente dormido. Tiene una mezcla de los mejores rasgos de sus padres, cosa que hace más difícil verlo sin recordar porqué se encuentra bajo mi custodia.

Con cuidado lo tomo en brazos, se remueve un poco pero no se despierta, solo se acurruca en mi pecho mientras lo arrullo.

Durante las dos semanas que he estado cuidando de él estuve evitando tomarlo en brazos, solo lo hacía cuando era necesario. Esta es la primera vez que lo hago por iniciativa propia.

Tratando de no perturbar su sueño salgo de la habitación para dirigirme al ascensor y bajar hasta el estacionamiento en donde me están esperando Finnick y Annie.

Cuando ambos me ven con el niño en brazos su expresión se muestra el asombro por ello, aunque Annie es la primera de salir de su estado para decir.

—Te lo pregunto una vez más, ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?, quiero decir estás teniendo la oportunidad de ser madre cuando nunca más ibas a poder hacerlo, oportunidad que pocas mujeres tienen la dicha de contar. Por eso te pido que razones todo esto, que no tomes decisiones apresuradas de las cuales luego terminarás arrepintiéndote, eso ya lo has comprobado demasiadas veces. Así que por primera vez en tu vida toma la decisión más correcta, piensa en el bebé que tienes en brazos, no me refiero a que te quedes en la ciudad, puedes irte lo más lejos que quieras, no es necesario que nos digas dónde te encuentras si no lo deseas siempre y cuando te hagas cargo de él —explica mientras señala con ambas manos al bebé.

Bajo mi mirada al pequeño que se encuentra en mis brazos, ahora ya no se encuentra dormido, sino más despierto que nada, observando mis movimientos mientras juega con el cuello de mi blusa. Es cierto lo que dice Annie, no muchas mujeres tienen la oportunidad de tener una segunda oportunidad de ser madre, pero esto no es una oportunidad, es un recordatorio de las repercusiones de mis decisiones por eso no soy merecedora de dicha oportunidad, no por lo menos mientras deje que la muerte de mis amigos y mi padre sigan impunes.

—Lo siento Annie, pero no puedo hacerlo. Por lo cual ahora yo les pido que tomen una decisión. Sé que ambos han estado a mi lado, ayudándome cuando lo necesitaba, aun cuando yo nunca se los pedí o no estaban de acuerdo con mis decisiones, pero por favor les pido que ya no lo hagan, ya vieron lo que ocurrió con Gale y Madge —digo mientras me aproximo a mi auto para colocar al bebé en la parte trasera y luego dirigirme al asiento del piloto.

Apenas enciendo el motor del auto cuando Finnick abre la puerta y me dice.

—Tal y como tu tomaste una decisión nosotros también lo hemos hecho, por lo cual hemos decidido que vamos a seguir apoyándote en tu locura aunque estemos poniendo en riesgo nuestras vidas. Así que vete al asiento de atrás porque yo voy a conducir —dice tomándome del brazo para obligarme a salir del auto.

No discuto ante sus palabras ya que los tres hemos tomado una decisión sabiendo cuáles son las consecuencias, y aunque les dije que ya no quería que me siguieran apoyando en todo esto no puedo evitar sentirme afortunada de contar con su compañía.

Mientras me dirijo a la puerta de atrás veo a Annie entrando al lado del copiloto del auto, pero antes de hacerlo me dice.

—No te desharás de nosotros tan fácil —me guiña un ojo antes de entrar al auto.

Durante todo el camino permanezco en silencio, perdida en mis pensamientos, aunque de vez en cuando puedo notar las miradas preocupadas que se dirigen Finnick y Annie a través del espejo retrovisor, como si estuvieran ocultando algo. Y así es ya que varias horas después de silencio Finnick dice.

—Katniss hay algo que debemos decirte sobre la noche en que murieron Madge y Gale.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunto tajante ya que durante las últimas semanas he estado evitando hablar sobre dicha noche.

—Descubrí algo que no va a ser de tu agrado, pero necesitamos que nos asegures que vas a mantener la calma para así poder contarte sobre ello —Dice Annie captando mi mirada por el espejo.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Sabemos quién contrató a aquel hombre para el trabajo de cortar los frenos del auto de Gale —dice Finnick de manera tranquila mientras mide cada uno de mis movimientos.

—¿Quién fue? —pregunto aunque ya sé la respuesta.

—Fueron los Mellark. Recién encontré en su cuenta bancaria que había un movimiento inusual. Un deposito a una cuenta anónima...

—…Y luego de rastrearla me enteré de que el portador de dicha cuenta es aquel hombre —termina Finnick por ella.

—Ya lo sabía, aunque una pequeña parte de mí no dejaba que lo creyera, que no me dejaba ver que sí tuve la culpa por lo ocurrido, no de forma directa pero al fin y al cabo culpable —digo tranquilamente viendo al pequeño que se encuentra plácidamente dormido Sin saber que gracias a mí nunca más volverá a ver a sus padres.

—Para ser sincera no creí que te la fueras a tomar de manera tan tranquila —dice Annie volteando a verme.

Yo solo me encojo de hombros ya que no me encuentro de humor para discutir si les cuento lo que en realidad está rondando por mi mente.

—Demasiado tranquila para mi gusto, así que habla de una vez Everdeen, ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer en su contra? —dice Finnick, comprobando que mi manera de ser predecible no ha cambiado en absoluto.

—Digamos que voy a hacer que paguen con la misma moneda. Ellos ya me han quitado tres partes de lo más valioso con lo que contaba, lo cual es mi familia, no solo afectándome a mi sino también a un pequeño niño que no tiene nada que ver, dejándolo huérfano, cosa que he experimentado de primera mano. Así que pienso retomar mi plan de venganza, pero ahora ya no solo para vengar la muerte de mi padre si no la de un par de mis únicos amigos. Ya he comprobado que como familia no se procuran en absoluto por lo cual voy a atacarlos donde más les duele, en su empresa —digo con una ligera sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro al imaginarme lo que ocurrirá cuando mi plan tenga éxito.

 **\/\/\/**

 **Hola espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **No Olviden Comentar Qué Les Pareció.**

 **Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.**


	9. ¿Qué Hice Para Merecer Tu Desprecio?

_**"La venganza sólo sirve para eternizar las enemistades en el mundo; el placer fútil que nos causa, va siempre seguido de eternos arrepentimientos."**_

 **Barón De Holbach.**

—¿Dónde estás Finnick?, llevo veinte minutos esperándote en el estacionamiento.

— _Ya Voy en camino Katniss, según tú ya tienes todo planeado pero se te olvidó un maldito detalle para poder llevar acabo tú plan. Ese maldito detalle son los papeles legales de todo esto y que tenía que pasar por ellos —_ dice molesto al otro lado de la línea.

—Aunque no lo creas esos papeles ya los tenía contemplados, pero yo no podía recogerlos por no ser la dueña de la empresa, así que esperaba que tuvieras la lucidez de recogerlos el día de ayer, aunque creo que me equivoqué, no eres tan inteligente como dices ser.

— _Una cosa es ser inteligente y otra cosa es saber lo que pasa por tu cabeza, maldita loca, lo que para ser honesto es más complicada de lo que parece_ —replica.

—Bueno ya deja de atacarme y dime si tienes los malditos papeles sino para cambiar la cita para mañana —digo cansada.

—Eso no será necesario, ya los tengo. De hecho ya me encuentro en el lugar —dice a mi lado, dándome un ligero susto.

En su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa de autosuficiencia al haber logrado su cometido de asustarme. No digo nada al respecto, ni siquiera le lanzo una mirada asesina o algo por el estilo, ya que eso es lo que quiere y no pienso darle la satisfacción de ello.

Le arrebato la carpeta que lleva entre sus manos y me dirijo al interior del edificio y él no tarda en seguirme el paso.

—¿Y cuánto dinero se supone que gastamos? —pregunta una vez que llegamos al ascensor y es seguro hablar debido a que no hay nadie más.

—Solo 25 Millones, lo cual fue suficiente para comprar las acciones necesarias y así poder hacer que nuestra decisión sea necesaria a la hora de que quieran hacer algo relacionado a la empresa.

—¿No crees que es demasiado dinero como para desperdiciarlo en algo que no es necesario?

—No, no lo creo. Durante los últimos años tu empresa ha tenido mucho éxito, generando grandes ganancias para ambos, por lo cual dicha cantidad la podremos recuperar en dos meses sin tener repercusiones por ello. Y no vayas a salir con que no es cierto porque hablé personalmente con el contador para asegurarme de ello —digo al notar su intento de contradecirme —. Además el dinero que se ha invertido es del que me corresponde a mí, no he tocado ni un centavo tuyo.

—¿Pero por qué?, ¿Por qué desperdiciar tu dinero de esta manera?

—Porque no tengo nada más en que gastarlo, y que mejor manera de hacerlo que...

—Gastarlo en tus planes de venganza —Me Interrumpe cansado de escuchar esa frase mil veces —. Ya no pienso decirte nada al respecto. Lo único que voy a hacer es cumplir tranquilamente con lo que me pidas siempre y cuando no involucre asesinar a alguien.

—No te preocupes por ello, no van a haber asesinatos, por lo menos no ahora —digo justo cuando la puerta del ascensor se abre y ya no podemos seguir con nuestra conversación.

Inmediatamente una de las secretarias se acerca para preguntarnos el motivo de nuestra visita y luego de explicarle que éramos los nuevos socios, desapareció para informar de nuestra visita.

Para ser sincera esta no era la forma en que esperaba retomar mi plan de venganza, Sí, quería dañar a los Mellark por medio de su empresa, pero la idea era desenmascarar todos los tratos "Fantasma" que han creado o algo por el estilo, pero hace poco una de las empresas que más ganancias les generaba estuvo a punto de quedar en la quiebra, así que el dueño de dicha empresa nos ofreció todas sus acciones con tal de recuperar un poco de su dinero.

Al principio no quisimos aceptar la oferta, pero luego de descubrir que estaba asociada con la empresa Mellark no desaproveché dicha oportunidad y compre la empresa en ese preciso instante.

Obviamente se sabe que la empresa cambio de dueños, pero no se sabe que Finnick y yo somos tales dueños, hasta el día de hoy es cuando vamos a hacer pública dicha "novedad".

—El Señor Mellark los espera en la sala de juntas —dice mientras nos conduce hasta nuestro destino.

Al abrir la puerta mi mirada se encuentra inmediatamente con la de Peeta, quien claramente se ha sorprendido con mi aparición, tal y como lo hizo cuando me presenté en su casa al inicio del verano. Su expresión es exactamente la misma, aunque esta vez hay algo más en ella, ¿enojo y dolor?

—No sé porque no me imaginé que tú estabas detrás de todo esto cuando era de esperarse —dice irónico.

—¿Acaso crees que eres el único que sabe administrar su dinero y lo invierte de la manera más conveniente? —pregunto con una sonrisa arrogante mientras me siento en la silla más próxima de brazos cruzados.

—No seas mentirosa, con lo poco que te conozco, y digo poco porque estoy seguro de que me has ocultado demasiadas cosas, sé que tienes un motivo más profundo para hacer todo esto, porque no es una casualidad que luego de haberme ignorado todo el verano te presentes en mi oficina diciendo que eres la nueva dueña de la empresa con la que comparto más acciones, así que dime, ¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia, no tengo por qué darte explicación alguna, te recuerdo que ya no estamos casados y corté cualquier conexión contigo debido al daño que sufrí —digo indiferente aunque sé que es un punto sensible para ambos.

Está por decir algo pero Finnick es el primero en tomar la palabra.

—Bueno me importa un carajo la clase de problemas que tengan, pero esta es una reunión profesional, y lo que deberíamos estar haciendo es discutir sobre los tratos que debemos hacer, si no es así y quieren seguir discutiendo háganmelo saber para poder irme. Y no olviden que sin mí no pueden tomar ninguna decisión —dice molesto de mi actitud, ya que me advirtió en más de una ocasión que debía mantener la compostura sin importar qué.

Solo asiento esperanzada de que todo esto termine pronto y pueda irme de aquí porque si no voy a terminar haciendo algo de lo que me arrepienta. Por suerte mis plegarias son escuchadas y la reunión no dura más de dos horas.

No desperdicio el tiempo y salgo inmediatamente del lugar.

Cuando estoy a medio camino siento que me toman fuertemente del brazo y me lanzan a una oficina vacía sin darme oportunidad alguna de defenderme.

Al cerrarse la puerta me encuentro acorralada entre la misma y Peeta, quien supongo fue quien haló del brazo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —le pregunto mientras trato de hacerme a un lado pero él es más rápido que yo y apoya sus brazos en la puerta, impidiéndome cualquier oportunidad de escapar o alejarme de él.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? —pregunta serio.

—Ya te lo dije, solo quiero ganar más dinero invirtiendo el que ya tengo —digo firme, aunque mi voz me tiembla al final, delatando mi nerviosismo por tenerlo tan cerca.

―¿Qué fue lo que hice para merecer tu desprecio? ―pregunta dolido.

No tengo respuesta alguna para dicha pregunta porque no la hay, no lo odio, de hecho una parte de mi sigue sintiendo algo por él, pero yo la he estado reprimiendo todo lo que me es posible aunque los sentimientos son muy difíciles de engañar.

Él aprovecha mi distracción para acortar la distancia que hay entre los dos con un beso.

Al principio me sorprendo por ello, pero no en contra de mi sentido común no tardo en corresponderle, ya que como he dicho anteriormente a los sentimientos es muy difícil engañarles.

Nos besamos como si nuestra vida dependiera de ello. Siento sus manos subir por mi cintura, acariciando mi cuerpo sobre la tela de mi vestido, hasta llegar a mi clavícula y aproximarse a mi cabello, en donde entierra sus manos sobre mi corta melena.

Yo mantengo mis manos entrelazadas sobre su nuca, jugueteando con la punta de su cabello que se encuentran a mi alcance.

Nos separamos debido a la falta de aire, ambos con la respiración entrecortada y es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que he bajado la guardia y él se ha dado cuenta de ello.

―Lo siento pero me tengo que ir ―digo saliendo rápidamente del lugar, consiente del error que acabo de cometer.


	10. Como Personas Civilizadas

" ** _Estaba pidiéndole que, con una sola conversación, creyera lo que ella se había negado a sí misma durante meses."_**

 **"Siempre Alice" (2007), Lisa Genova.**

Aún aturdida por lo ocurrido con Peeta hace unos segundos salgo del lugar, ignorando la mirada curiosa de todos ya que cuando me dirigía al ascensor lo escuché salir de la oficina y hay que ser idiota para no sumar dos más dos y darse cuenta de lo que pasó.

Sé que hizo el intento por seguirme e incluso alcanzarme, pero no se lo permití puesto que entré al ascensor segundos antes de que se cerraran las puertas. En el estacionamiento tampoco pierdo tiempo y me subo a mi automóvil para dirigirme al hotel en donde espero poder aclarar mi mente.

El tiempo que tardo en llegar al hotel nunca se me había hecho tan eterno, ya que durante todo el trayecto no dejaba de revivir en mi mente el beso que me di con Peeta, una y otra vez.

Una vez que me encuentro en el Penthouse, sin molestarme en comer bocado alguna, me encierro en mi habitación, donde me tiro en la cama con la cabeza enterrada entre las almohadas.

"Estúpida, Estúpida, Estúpida" repito una y otra vez contra las almohadas.

Lo hago porque es cierto, como recordatorio de que no debo bajar la guardia como lo hice esta tarde cuando me dejé besar por Peeta y peor aún, haberle correspondido.

No debí haberlo dejado besarme. Debí haber salido de esa oficina lo más rápido que me hubiera sido posible. Debí haber forcejeando cuando me tomó del brazo.

Sigo así un rato más hasta que el teléfono fijo comienza a sonar, lo dejo que siga así para que quien sea que esté llamando se canse de hacerlo ya que no me encuentro en condiciones de hablar con alguien sin mostrarme aún más cortante de lo que soy en realidad.

Pero dicha persona no se da por vencida ya que el teléfono sigue timbrando un rato más y la que termina cansándose soy yo.

—¿Diga? —pregunto molesta.

—"Señorita Everdeen, sé que tenemos estrictamente prohibido el confirmarle a alguien sobre su estadía en el Hotel, pero un joven lleva media hora asegurando que usted vive aquí, en el Penthouse y que usted se iba a encontrar con él. Ya intentamos persuadirlo, pero de todas maneras exige verla. ¿Qué quiere que le diga? —Pregunta nerviosa.

Frunzo el ceño ante su explicación, ya que nadie a excepción de Finnick y Annie saben que me hospedo en este hotel y ellos nunca armarían una escena como esa.

—En un momento bajo —digo antes de colgar.

No es que esté muy fascinada con la idea de tener que lidiar con la gente, pero eso servirá para poder distraerme con algo y mi subconsciente deje de atacarme.

Para mi desgracia eso no sirve para nada, ya que en vestibulo encuentro a Peeta frente a la recepcionista.

Ella intenta decir algo, pero levanto la mano para indicarle que no es necesario y me dirijo directamente a Peeta.

—¿Cómo supiste en qué hotel me estaba hospedando? —pregunto mientras me cruzo de brazos.

—Que cortés forma de recibimiento —dice sarcástico. Al notar que no tengo intención alguna de seguir la conversación hasta que no responda mi pregunta agrega— Te seguí hasta acá porque creó que ambos tenemos una conversación pendiente.

—No tengo nada de que hablar contigo —Respondo cortante.

—Eso no es cierto y lo sabes, así que dime ¿Me vas a dejar pasar o quieres ir a otro lado? —Pregunta mientras señala el elevador.

—Ni Creas que te voy a dejar pasar a mi piso —digo riendo de manera arrogante.

—Entonces a otro lugar será —dice dando media vuelta.

Por suerte bajé con mi celular en mano así que no tengo necesidad para ir al Penthouse y darle la oportunidad de subir.

Una vez que nos encontramos en su auto no hago intento por iniciar conversación, todo para evitar cometer alguna estupidez como la de hace un rato, por lo cual mantengo la mirada fija en los edificios a través de la ventana.

—¿Quieres ir a algún lugar en específico? —pregunta tratando de acabar con el silencio que gobierna el ambiente.

No hago seña alguna de haberlo escuchado, no pienso ir en contra de mi fuerza de voluntad, por lo menos no tan pronto.

Lo escucho mascullar algo inaudible para luego conducir un par de calles más antes de detenerse en una elegante cafetería con ambiente nocturno.

Alzo una ceja cuando me abre la puerta del automóvil y me tiende una mano a manera de ayuda.

—Si quieres irte pronto de aqui creo que lo mejor será que dejes esa actitud y comencemos a actuar como personas civilizadas porque si no puedo quedarme aquí toda la noche, por mi no hay ningún problema —dice despreocupado mientras se apoya contra la puerta.

Suspiro fuertemente antes de bajar del auto, ignorando su oferta por ayudarme, ya que pienso mantenerme lo más alejada que pueda de él y evitar cualquier contacto entre nosotros.

Nos sentamos en la mesa más apartadas de todas, la que más privacidad tiene, aunque se que la escogió para que en caso de que quiera irme él pueda alcanzarme en el camino.

—Está bien, aquí estamos, Así que vayamos directo al grano porque tal y como dijiste afuera, quiero irme lo más pronto posible —digo dando un sorbo a mi taza de café.

—Creo que eso no será posible preciosa, porque hay muchas cosas que quiero hablar contigo, pero vamos a comenzar desde el principio, al inicio del verano para ser más específicos, ¿Por qué quisiste divorciarte?, digo pudimos haber hecho lo que hubiera sido necesario para seguir juntos.

—Ya te lo dije aquella vez y te lo repito una vez más,me quise divorciar porque estuve a punto de morir, creo que ese es suficiente motivo para que alguien quiera divorciarse diría yo —digo encogiéndome de hombros.

—Pudiste haberme hablado una vez que recuperaste la conciencia —dice intentando tomar mi mano sobre la mesa pero la aparto rápidamente.

—¿Para qué?, ¿Para así sí poder asesinarme?, No gracias, mejor sola que mal acompañada.

—Sabes que eso no es cierto, estoy seguro de qué necesitabas a alguien para que te hiciera compañía luego de que te notificaron de todo lo que ocurrió —dice serio y no es necesario que mencione lo del aborto, porque sé inmediatamente que es a eso a lo que se refiere.

—Por supuesto que la necesité, pero no tu ayuda. Con la de Finnick y Annie fue más que suficiente, ellos son a los únicos a quienes puedo llamar familia, por lo que te aseguro que apoyo moral y compañía no me hicieron falta.

—Yo también era tu familia. Yo era tu esposo y ese bebé que perdiste también era mío —aparto la mirada para que no se dé cuenta de lo que me afecta ese tema.

—Tu mismo lo dijiste, eras mi esposo. Pero así como ganaste todos los derechos que lleva dicha palabra, los perdiste esa misma noche —digo tratando de mantener la compostura, lo cual es suficiente para que deje de insistir sobre el tema.

Lo que sirve para que cambiemos de tema y nos contemos lo que hicimos durante el verano, obviamente no le conté acerca de la tutela que obtuve sobre el hijo de Madge y Gale luego de que murieran, ya que nadie debe enterarse de ello.

Poco a poco vamos hablando de temas cada vez más triviales hasta que al final terminamos riendo como no lo habíamos hecho en mucho tiempo.

Casi es media noche cuando decidimos irnos. Cuando salimos toda la ciudad se encuentra cubierta por una gruesa cortina de agua, la cual cada vez es más intensa. De hecho cuando llegamos a su auto nos encontramos completamente empapados.

La lluvia cada vez aumenta más hasta el punto en el que es casi imposible manejar sin arriesgarse a sufrir un accidente automovilístico, así que no nos queda más remedio que el dirigirnos a su Hotel, el cual es el que queda más cerca, para esperar a que pare la lluvia y pueda irme al mio.

Al llegar se ofrece a buscar entre su ropa algo que pueda ponerme mientras se seca la que traigo en estos momentos.

Durante esos momentos no puedo dejar de pensar en la ironía de la situación ya que este día hace tres años nos encontrábamos en una situación similar, aunque no quiero ni pienso dejar que la noche termine de la misma manera que aquella vez o de eso quiero convencerme.

—Esta camisa es la única que creo no te quedará tan grande. Puedes ir al baño a a cambiarte —dice mientras me tiende una camisa azul y señala la primera puerta del corredor.

Tomo la camisa y me dirijo rápidamente al baño para quitarme la incómoda ropa mojada y también poder alejarme de Peeta, ya que luego de todas la horas que hemos pasado juntos, platicando cómo los viejos tiempo, provocaron que en más de una ocasión estuviera a punto de bajar nuevamente la guardia y me dejara enganchar por sus encantos.

Como si el destino estuviera riéndose de mi no puedo bajar el cierre de mi vestido.

—Maldita sea —digo mientras trato de bajar el cierre por enésima vez.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —escucho a Peeta preguntar al otro lado de la puerta.

—No —digo mientras sigo con la lucha contra el cierre.

Debido a ello no me doy cuenta de su presencia en el baño hasta que se encuentra a mis espaldas y dice.

—Dejame ayudarte con eso —comienza a bajar el cierre mientras me quedo inmóvil para que no se de cuenta del efecto que produce en mi su presencia.

De un momento a otro el vestido se encuentra a mis pies y las yemas de sus dedos recorriendo toda mi espalda.

Intento alejarme de él, pero mis pies se encuentran clavados al suelo y no siguen las instrucciones que mi cerebro les envía.

—Si me dices que me detenga lo haré —murmura en mi oído mientras comienza a repartir besos por mis hombros.

Para este punto mi cuerpo ya se encuentra traicionando a mi mente ya que no puedo evitar reaccionar a sus caricias hasta el punto en el que ta me encuentro soltando suspiros.

Eso no hace nada más que motivarlo puesto que de un momento a otro hace que me voltee para quedar frente a frente, me da la oportunidad de detener todo esto, pero como ya dije, ya no soy yo quien controla todo esto, si no todos estos sentimientos que he estado reprimiendo en los últimos meses, por lo cual ahora soy yo quien acorta la distancia entre nosotros.

Nos besamos como si esa fuera la causa de nuestra supervivencia, profundizando el beso como no pudimos hacerlo esta tarde.

De un momento a otro me levanta en brazos y sin perder tiempo nos dirigimos a su habitación, sabiendo que hay que aprovechar esta oportunidad antes de que mi mente recupere la cordura y me arrepienta de todo esto.

En cuanto me deposita en la cama comienza a repartir besos por todo mi cuerpo mientras acaricia mis pechos, los cuales desde antes de llegar a la habitación se encontraban descubiertos debido a que desapareció mi sujetador en el trayecto.

Desciende por todo mi cuerpo hasta que llega a las cicatrices que cubren mi vientre, las dos de las heridad de bala y otra de la operación a la cual tuve que ser sometida.

Sin siquiera voltear a verme recorre se manera cuidadosa las cicatrices con sus dedos, como si temiera que fueran a abrirse con su contacto.

Tuve la oportunidad de quitármelas, pero no sé exactamente porqué no me las quité. Tal vez como recordatorio de las consecuencia de mis errores, No lo sé.

—Enserio no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haber dejado que todo esto te sucediera —murmura antes de besar cariñosamente todas las cicatrices una y otra vez.

Tengo que morderme el labio para así evitar que las lágrimas salgan de mis ojos, porque a pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado ambos aún sentimos algo el uno por el otro, pero los mismos hechos que provocaron nuestra separación son los mismos por los cuales no deseo que sigamos juntos, por lo menos no ahora.

Después de eso continuamos en lo que estábamos y en pocos minutos ambos nos encontramos desnudos, tratando de alargar el momento todo lo que nos sea posible ya que no sabemos cuando volveremos a encontrarnos de esta manera.


	11. Protección

" ** _Nuestras vidas son un campo de batalla en la que se enfrentan en una guerra continua las fuerzas que se han comprometido a confirmar nuestra humanidad y aquellos que se determinan en su desmantelamiento, los que se esfuerzan por construir un muro de protección alrededor de él, y aquellos que quieren tirar de él hacia abajo, los que buscan darle forma y quienes están comprometidos con la ruptura, los que pretenden abrir los ojos, para hacernos ver la luz y mirar al futuro (...) y los que quieren adormecernos haciéndonos cerrar los ojos."_**

 **Ngugi wa Thiong'o**

Me despierto gracias a la ligera y agradable caricia que recorre toda mi espalda.

Durante unos minutos disfruto el ligero placer producido por dicha caricia antes de armarme de valor y voltear a ver a Peeta, quien me mira como si no creyera que todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior no fuera verdad.

—No sabes Cuánto extrañaba el amanecer de esta manera —dice mientras aparta ligeramente un mechón de cabello que cubría mi rostro.

No digo nada al respecto debido a la batalla interna que están lidiando mis sentimientos en estos momentos.

Una parte de mi me dice que no debí haber dejado la noche anterior que las cosas llegarán hasta el punto que lo hicieron. Dejando que mis defensas bajarán dándole la oportunidad a mis sentimientos para que tomarán el control de todo.

Y otra parte no se arrepiente de nada, si no que se encuentra completamente agradecida de por primera vez haber arrojado a lo más profundo de mi mente esa fría y calculadora manera de actuar que mecaracterizaba en los últimos meses para poder disfrutar de todo como hace tiempo no lo hacía.

Al no querer arruinar el momento me aproximo para besarle, cosa que no me niega, si no todo lo contrario. Profundiza el beso hasta el punto en el que me encuentro a horcadas sobre él.

Tan inmersa me encuentro en el beso que ni cuenta me doy del timbre de mi teléfono hasta que este comienza a sonar por quinta vez consecutiva.

—Tengo que ir a contestar... —digo en un suspiro mientras me besa el cuello, ignorando lo que le estoy diciendo —. Debe ser importante —en contra de mi voluntad lo obligo a soltar el agarre que mantenía en mi cintura.

Sin darle oportunidad de que me vuelva a tomar entre sus brazos bajo de la cama y cubro mi cuerpo desnudo con una sábana para luego dirigirme hasta la sala de estar que es de donde proviene el timbre del teléfono.

Es Annie, cosa que se me hace extraña ya que según tenía entendido ella y Finnick se iban a ir de viaje ayer por la noche.

—¿Diga? —contesto antes de que vuelva a timbrar.

—Katniss Gracias al cielo que contestaste, llevo toda la noche tratando de localizarte, no sabía a quien más llamar... —Explica rápidamente y entre llantos.

—Annie, Tranquilízate por favor y explícame qué es lo que sucedió —temo lo peor en su respuesta, pero es mejor que aplazar lo inevitable.

—Es Finnick, está en Prisión —Dice antes de volver a caer en el llanto.

—¿A qué te refieres?, ¿Cuándo pasó eso?

—Anoche, cuando estábamos a punto de hacer el registro para tomar el vuelo aparecieron un grupo de policías y sin decir nada al respecto se lo llevaron. Durante toda la noche pedí que me explicarán porque lo encerraron y asi poder ver si solo había que pagar una fianza, pero no quisieron, solo pueden decírselo a un familiar y que venga en compañía de su abogado. Y pues todos sabemos que ustedes se registraron como hermanos por lo que solo podrán darte información a ti así que deja lo que sea que estés haciendo y ven para acá, por favor —Súplica.

—Claro Annie, ahorita en 30 Minutos estoy allá —digo antes de cortar la llamada.

No me preocupo en darme un baño, solo me lavo la cara y arreglo mi cabello, luego comienzo a buscar toda mi ropa por todo el lugar, pero lo único que encuentro es mi ropa interior.

—Aquí está tu vestido, pero sigue mojado —me dice Peeta mientras me encuentro buscando mis zapatos debajo del sofá.

—Mierda —pienso en voz alta.

—Si quieres puedo ir a comprarte uno nuevo y después vamos a comer algo o podemos ordenar algo mientras lo tienen listo en la lavandería —ofrece ajeno a la prisa y preocupación que me acompañan en estos momentos.

—Peeta no sabes lo agradecida que estoy con tu oferta, pero debo ir inmediatamente a la estación de policía y no tengo tiempo para andar comprando o secando vestidos, así que préstame una de tus camisas, ahorita me las arreglo —digo mientras arranco el cinturón que estaba en el vestido.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunta mientras me da una camisa blanca, la cual es lo suficientemente larga como para que me llegue un par de centímetros arriba de la rodilla.

—Arrestaron a Finnick, sabrá Dios que hizo esta vez, pero no piensan dejarlo salir hasta que vaya a ver que pasó debido a que soy su familiar más cercano —explico mientras me dirijo a la puerta, delicidida a terminar de una vez la conversación.

—Yo te llevo —dice tomando las llaves de su auto.

Como no tengo tiempo para comenzar una discusión con él acepto su oferta, además de que me será más rápido que esperar un taxi.

En el trayecto aprovecho para hacer una llamada que me será de mucha ayuda.

—¡Everdeen, Hasta que te dignas a llamarme!, aunque no debería haberme sorprendido tu llamada, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que lo hicieras... —contesta con ese tono sarcástico que tanto la caracteriza.

—Entonces quiero imaginarme que ya sabes para qué te estoy llamando —la interrumpo.

—Por Supuesto, la noticia de que Arrestaron al otro idiota se encuentra circulando por todo el Internet y cadenas de televisión, aunque no explican el motivo —Contesta mientras en el fondo se escucha el sonido de las teclas de su portátil.

—Y no lo harán hasta que estemos allá, por lo cual espero que para cuando llegue a la estación tu también estés allá.

—Está Bien, patrona, ¿Qué más quieres? —Pregunta sarcásticamente.

—Que hagas hasta lo imposible para que esté libre esta tarde.

—Katniss, sabes que eso no será ningún problema, obvio siempre y cuando no haya asesinado a alguien, ahí si me tardaría un poco más y estaría libre hasta la noche —bromea.

—Muchas Gracias, Johanna.

—No Hay de qué, Descerebrada, nos vemos allá —dice antes de cortar la llamada.

Johanna ha sido la abogada que nos ha ayudado a Finnick y a mi en todos los problemas legales que se nos han presentado, de hecho ella fue quien se encargó de que los arreglos necesarios para que pudiéramos ser presentados como familiares en caso de que alguna situación como esta se presentara.

Ella es una de las pocas a las que sabe todo sobre mi pasado, e incluso sobre mis planes de venganza. Estudiaba en la misma universidad que yo y a pesar de estar en una carrera diferente, siempre intentó hacerme la vida de cuadros. Al principio la ignore de todas las maneras posibles, pero hubo un punto en el que ya no la soporté y la enfrenté, cosa que fue suficiente para entablar una amistad que hasta el día de hoy sigue en pie.

—¿Conseguiste algún abogado?, porque si no puedo darte el numero de alguno de los mejores de la ciudad —ofrece Peeta a mitad del camino.

—No Gracias, acabo de hablar con mi abogada, Johanna Mason —explico mientras leo todos los mensajes que me envió Annie anoche, todos con el mismo contexto.

—He escuchado que es muy buena abogada, de las mejores, de hecho.

—Lo sé, por eso fue mi primera y única opción —digo dando por finalizada la conversación.

Entiende que lo que menos quiero hacer en estos minutos es mantener conversación alguna, por lo cual se mantiene callado lo que resta del camino.

Una vez que llegamos a la estación el lugar se encuentra rodeado de reporteros, los cuales están esperando ser los primeros en obtener noticia alguna como si de pirañas hambrientas se tratase.

Ni siquiera me molesto en decirle a Peeta que no tiene necesidad de acompañarme, ya que sé que no querrá hacerlo y no podré convencerlo de lo contrario.

Al verme bajar los periodistas no tardan en rodearme, al principio para preguntarme sobre el porque me encuentro aquí, aunque luego al ver a Peeta detrás de mí comenzaron a hacer todo tipo de preguntas fuera de contexto. Aunque tampoco son tan idiotas como para no sacar conclusiones debido a mi improvisado atuendo.

No respondo a ninguna de sus preguntas, ya que ellos piensen y digan lo que quieran, no vine hasta acá para soportarlos.

Dentro del edificio encuentro a Annie y Johanna conversando por lo cual me aproximo a ellas, pero antes de que alcance a llegar un Argente de policía se interpone en mi camino.

—Señorita Everdeen, estábamos buscándola, por favor acompañeme.

—Por Supuesto —respondo calmada, porque en todos estos años he aprendido que lo mejor es mantenerme serena en situaciones como esta.

Mientras me alejo Tanto Annie como Peeta me miran preocupados, pero Johanna es quien los tranquiliza, o eso alcanzo a escuchar antes de entrar a otra habitación, en donde me obligan a tomar asiento.

—Señorita Everdeen, hemos solicitado esta reunión con usted para poder realizarle algunas preguntas relacionadas con la empresa que comparte con su hermanastro.

—¿Y Qué es lo que desean saber?

—Usted y yo sabemos que su empresa es la responsable de la creación del software de seguridad del gobierno.

—Sí —respondo sin entender el rumbo que está tomando esta plática.

—Voy a serle directo. Hemos descubierto varias anormalidades en el sistema, anormalidades que solo pueden ser causadas por alguien que ha creado o conoce el algoritmo del sistema. Sabemos que usted no tiene nada que ver con eso porque usted solo aparece como apoderada de la empresa y no como creadora de todos los insumos. Así que solo necesito que me diga si sabe sobre algún mal uso que haya hecho el señor Odair con dicho algoritmo —dice acusatorio, para tratar de alterar Mis nervios.

Maldita sea mi suerte, es cierto que Finnick ha hecho mal uso de ese maldito sistema en más de una ocasión y todo por mi culpa.

—Lamento decepcionarlo, pero él no ha hecho semejante cosa y no es porque quiera defender lo o algo por el estilo, pero el día que ustedes nos solicitaron que nos hiciéramos cargo de ese trabajo firmamos un contrato de confidencialidad y la única copia del sistema que existe la tienen ustedes, si no nos creen pueden revisar nuestros aparatos electrónicos, cosa que creo ya habrán hecho en más de una ocasión durante las últimas horas —miento porque así como en mi casa yo tengo un escondite secreto Finnick también lo tiene en la suya.

Al no tener más remiendo al agente no le queda de otra más que dejar de cuestionarme y dejarme ir.

Finnick es dejado en libertad unas horas después y con él la cancelación del contrato que mantenía con el gobierno, y también la noticia de mi tiempo en el reclusorio cuando era adolescente.


	12. Acabar Con Todo

" **Recuerda que cada discusión tiene al menos tres puntos de vista: el tuyo, el del otro y los de los demás."**

 **Napoleón Hill.**

Todas las personas tienen un límite, algunas más flexible que otras, por lo cual no se sabe cuando van a explotar, pero en el momento que lo hacen es por un muy buen motivo y no hay quien los haga cambiar de opinión.

Y muchas veces esto ocurre cuando menos te lo esperas.

Luego de que Finnick fuera liberado me las arreglé para evitar a todos los reporteros que estaban esperándonos, hambrientos de entrevistas, para poder ser los primeros en vender la noticia a los medios, cosa que para ser honesta no estaba de humor para soportar.

Peeta fue quien me llevó de vuelta a mi hotel, se ofreció a quedarse en caso de que algo surgiera, pero rechace la idea ya que sé el rumbo que van a tomar las cosas y lo que menos quiero es que esté presente y escuche algo que terminará hundiéndome aún más.

Como ya se que es lo que va a pasar a continuación, Por lo cual preparo una taza de café y me siento en el rincón, observando la puerta porque no hay forma de evitarlo, prefiero esperar de la forma más relajada posible y no estresarme hasta que sea necesario.

No me equivoco en nada ya que apenas termino de dar el último sorbo a mi café cuando la puerta es abierta de un sólo golpe y entran, Annie y Finnick, ambos con la furia reflejada en sus ojos.

―¿Estás contenta con lo que has logrado?, ¿O acaso piensas seguir jodiendote la vida y de paso la de nosotros? ―Pregunta Finnick molesto.

―Pues te diré. Mi vida ya está lo suficientemente jodida, lo ha estado desde hace más de 14 años, por lo cual ya nada puede joderla más...

―Pero sí puedes joder la de los demás, ¿Enserio no te has puesto a razonar las consecuencias de tus actos o mínimo como afectan a alguien que no seas tu?

―Claro que lo hago y creo que tu deberías hacerte las mismas preguntas, porque déjame recordarte una cosa, el día que te conté acerca de mis planes de venganza tu fuiste quien se ofreció a ayudar cuando dije varias veces que no era necesario debido a que ibas a salir afectado de una u otra manera, por lo cual creo que eres el menos indicado para juzgar sobre las consecuencias de actos y decisiones ―digo molesta ante su reclamo.

Eso es suficiente para callar sus palabras, y me dirija una mirada de odio como nunca antes lo había hecho.

―¿Cómo es que puedes estar tan relajada, luego de todo lo que ha pasado?, y no me refiero solo al hecho de que encerraron a Finnick en la carcel, si no al hecho de que estuviste en un reclusorio juvenil ―dice Annie en tono mordaz, cosa de la cual no creía capaz en ella.

―Porque como lo acabo de decir yo sí acepto las consecuencias de mis actos, además era cuestión de tiempo para que la prensa se enterara de esa parte de mi pasado puesto que tampoco es como que yo me hubiera preocupado mucho en ocultar dicha información. Además gracias a dicha noticia, la que trataba acerca del arresto del idiota de Finnick fue perdiendo relevancia por lo cual deberían estar agradecidos de que alguien haya brindado "Anónimamente" la información a los medios ―digo levantándome de donde estaba para dirigirme a la cocina.

No pasan más que unos segundos antes de que escuche sus pasos y se encuentren en el lugar, dejando por entendido que está discusión no ha terminado y no lo hará pronto.

―¿Y acaso crees que con eso vas a arreglar lo que hiciste?, ¿Qué ensuciando un poco tu imagen todo iba a volver a la normalidad? Poque si es asi que gran error has cometido ―dice Finnick más relajado pero su tono de voz es frío.

―Claro que No creo eso, No estoy idiota. Pero era lo mínimo que podía hacer ya que...

―No quieres tener un peso extra en tu conciencia ―me interrumpe.

―Claro que no ―respondo en un tono de voz más bajo, mostrando mi nerviosismo ya que sus palabras son más que ciertas.

―No seas mentirosa Everdeen. No sabes actuar con algún otro propósito que no sea tu beneficio. No te importa arrastrar a los demás contigo si eso te ayuda a lograr tus propósitos, los cuales no son los más sanos. Al principio pareces arrepentirte de todo, pero apenas se te olvida y comienzas a actuar de esa manera en la que te vale todo y sólo quieres completar tus estúpidos planes de venganza y no me lo niegues porque el mejor ejemplo que tienes es lo ocurrido con Gale y Madge. Tu no tuviste la culpa de que hayan muerto, pero tu eras la responsable de cumplir su último deseo, el cual era que criaras a su hijo como su fuera tuyo. Pero a ti no te importó, preferiste que Mags se hiciera cargo del niño con tal de que él ya no estuviera presente en tu vida y pudieras actuar sin remordimiento alguno.

Es cierto todo lo que dijo, pero aún así no tiene derecho para juzgarme puesto que no es nada mío, nadie le pidió que me ayudara, él sabía a lo que se estaba enfrentando el día que se involucró en todo esto, así que lo que menos puede hacer es hablarme de la manera en que lo hizo.

―Larguense de mi casa en este preciso momento ―digo entre dientes.

―¿Ves a lo que me refiero?, como ya no te pareció que te dijera tus verdades quieres que me vaya de tu casa y claro que lo haré, pero no esperes contar conmigo para nada, porque no voy a estar ahí. Ahora sí vas a tener un buen motivo para decir que estás sola ―dice antes de salir del lugar.

―Katniss, No sé por qué te hiciste así, tu padre no quería esto para ti. Aunque bueno, tu sabes lo que haces con tu vida. Sólo espero que por fin un día entres en razón y no arrastres a Peeta en tus problemas tanto personales como emocionales, porque él en verdad te ama y no merece nada de esto ―dice tomando su bolso para después ir detrás de Finnick.

Esa noche no pude dormir, de hecho no pude estar tranquila en ningún momento, lo único que rondaba en mi mente eran las palabras de Finnick y Annie. Porque lo único que hicieron fue decirme la verdad, me hirió, pero a nadie nos gusta que nos digan nuestras verdades.

―¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?, sabes que no habrá vuelta atrás ―Pregunta Johanna por décima vez de la última hora.

―Más que segura, lo mejor es terminar esto de una vez por todas ―digo tomando el folder que le había pedido puesto que voy a necesitar su contenido.

―Entonces Buena suerte Katherine ―acomoda un mechón de cabello pelirrojo que cubría mi rostro―. Por cierto que buena peluca conseguiste, pareciera como si fueras pelirroja natural― Bromea para aligerar el ambiente puesto que me encuentro demasiado nerviosa.

Luego de dos semanas de larga y minuciosa organización, decidí contactar a Johanna para pedirle su ayuda en mi último plan.

Recolectamos todos y cada uno de los papeles de registro que existían de mi padre y su identidad falsa, Al igual que todos mis papeles que fueran necesarios para demostrar nuestro parentesco.

Pero eso no fue todo ya que también encontramos los contratos de todos los negocios que hizo mi padre, y gracias a ello puedo comprobar ante la ley que él nunca hizo ningún trato fuera de la ley.

Contáctanos a todos y cada una de las cadenas de televisión del país y las citamos en una reunión, diciéndoles que Katherine Abernathy seguía con vida y por primera vez en la vida daría una entrevista sobre su pasado. Obviamente todos aceptaron la idea puesto que llevaban años tratando de contactarla aunque dejaron de hacerlo cuando corrió el rumor de que había muerto.

Tomo una gran bocada de aire antes de salir frente a los reporteros, no tardan más tiempo que el que tardo en llegar a la mesa para comenzar a bombardearme con un sinfín de preguntas.

Media hora después escucho la pregunta que quería que me hicieran.

―Señorita Abernathy, ¿Usted Cree que todo lo que dijeron los medios acerca de su padre sea cierto? ―Pregunta un joven de cabello negro.

―No, No lo creo. Y no lo digo porque crea que mi padre era un santo porque no s cierto, era un ser humano y como todos cometió errores, Si no porque yo conozco la verdad y pienso revelarsela a todos ustedes.

Él fue encerrado por haber cometido un delito que le costó demasiado y no me refiero al de "Lavado de dinero" por lo cual fue acusado, fue por un delito mucho peor: confiar en las personas equivocadas.

Él nunca hizo ningún trato por fuera de la ley ―les muestro los papeles―. Lo único que hizo fue ser el chivo expiatorio de sus amigos.

Sí tal y como lo oyeron, fue traicionado por quienes creyó eran sus amigos.

Gracias a ello su vida fue arruinada y por consecuencia la mia.

Yo sólo tenía 12 años cuando fui separada de mi padre, quedándome sin nadie puesto que mi madre había fallecido dos años atrás.

Él siempre quiso lo mejor para mi, y siempre buscaba protegerme, de hecho creó un plan para lograrlo, plan que hasta el día de hoy seguía vigente.

Creó una manera de evitar que todos supieran sobre su vida privada, lo hizo de una manera tan impresionante que nunca nadie lo sospechó, puesto que en una ocasión cuando era una niña mi vida estuvo en riesgo debido a un trato que él no quiso concretar.

Comenzó a utilizar una identidad falsa tanto para él como para mi.

Haymitch y Katherine Abernathy nunca existieron, fueron un camuflaje para proporcionarme seguridad. Su verdadero nombre era Haymitch Everdeen y su hija soy yo, Katniss Everdeen ―digo quitándome la peluca, dejando me mi cabello castaño caiga sobre mis hombros.

El silencio en el lugar es tanto que se puede escuchar el sonido de un alfiler caer al piso.


	13. Epílogo: Venganza De Una Everdeen

" **Siento como si hubiera entrado en un extraño espacio en otro mundo, donde cualquier cosa podía pasar, donde las identidades se podían cambiar como los zapatos. Donde esos pensamientos muertos estaban vivos nuevamente. Donde todos conseguían su final feliz para siempre."**

 **Gayle Forman.**

 **2 años después.**

Ella camina a través del largo pasillo cubierto de pétalos de rosa. Enfundada con un hermoso vestido blanco, y su fino rostro cubierto con un delgado velo, que es sostenido por una pequeña tiara de diamantes. Instantáneamente acapara la atención de todo los presentes, pero sólo está atenta a la mirada de una sola persona, la se su futuro esposo.

Al final del recorrido él la espera, vestido con un impecable traje negro. Ansioso de sostenerla entre sus brazos y así poder besarla como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Era cuestión de tiempo para que se casaran, es decir llevaban más de 5 años de conocerse y de llevar una relación, la cual nunca hubo necesidad de oficializar ya que sólo les bastaba con que ellos lo supieran. Por ello en cuanto Finnick tuvo la oportunidad de pedirle matrimonio a Annie, no dudó en desaprovecharla y por supuesto que ella tampoco se hizo del rogar.

Yo no pude estar más alegre por ellos cuando me contaron la noticia, ya que para ser sincera sé que en parte fue mi culpa que no se hubieran casado antes, debido a que ambos siempre estaban ayudándome y preocupándose por los problemas en los que me metía.

Hace dos años estuve a punto de perder su amistad, Y todo por mis acciones egoístas, por lo cual decidí terminar con todo de una vez y así evitar seguir dañando a las personas que me rodeaban.

Una vez que revele mi secreto a todo el mundo, comenzaron a mejorar poco a poco.

Conseguí que se demostrara la inocencia de mi padre, recuperé todo lo que por derecho me correspondía, logré evitar que Finnick y Annie desaparecieran de mi vida, me mudé a la ciudad en la que creció mi madre para así poder hacerme cargo del hijo de Gale y Madge, todo lo que debía haber hecho años atrás.

Hace ya dos años que no pisaba la arena de los Hamptons. Hoy es la primera vez que lo hago por un motivo que no sean planes de venganza, sólo con un propósito que no es para nada egoísta, el cual es estar presente en la boda de mis mejores amigos.

La ceremonia es de lo más sencilla, debido a que a pesar de tener dinero para hacer una ostentosa fiesta prefirieron no gastar en ello y hacer algo pequeño en la casa de Finnick, en donde sólo estuviéramos presentes sus amigos más cercanos, lo cual para ellos es suficiente.

Una vez que terminada, comienzan a acomodar todo para la cena y el brindis, por lo cual aprovecho para ir a la orilla de la playa y así evitar que Max comience a jugar entre los trabajadores y termine provocando un accidente.

Me siento con él en la orilla y ambos nos ponemos a jugar con la arena, ajenos al ajetreo que se escucha a un par de metros de distancia.

―Creía que no podías tener hijos ―escucho la familiar voz de Peeta decir a mis espaldas.

―Y sigo sin poder tenerlos ―respondo sin siquiera voltear, ya que no quiero encontrarme con su rostro, ya que desde hace dos años lo he estado evitando, avergonzada de haberle mentido por varios años.

Como ya no recibo respuesta alguna vuelvo mi atención al niño, pero debido a mi suerte era cuestión de tiempo para que él se sentara a mi lado, y preguntara.

―¿Cuántos años tiene?

―Dos y medio ―respondo inmediatamente, esperando que lo actitud sea suficiente para alejarlo de Aquí.

―Entonces no es mío ―dice y eso provoca que por fin me arme de valor y voltee a verlo.

Pareciera como sí el tiempo no hubiera pasado para él en estos últimos años, Lo único diferente es la mirada de cansancio que reflejan sus ojos, aunque era de esperarse debido a todo lo que ha tenido que pasar.

―Claro que no, la última vez que estuve contigo fue hace dos años y el niño es mayor a eso, además era imposible que quedará embarazada debido a que no había manera de que eso pasara gracias a que estoy más seca que un desierto.

―Cierto, perdoname por haber pensado eso, pero para ser sincero había una parte de mi que albergó la ligera esperanza de que fuera mío y así poder tener una familia una vez más ―responde encogiendose de hombros.

Cuando dice esto no puedo evitar sentir lástima por él ya que es cierto, no tiene familia.

Luego de que revelara mi identidad su padre comenzó un proceso legal por todos los delitos que había cometido, debido a esto fue condenado a cadena perpetua, aunque no duró ahí mucho tiempo ya que unos meses después fue encontrado muerto dentro de.su celda. Se dijo que fue un paro cardíaco, pero presiento que fue algo más, algo planeado por alguno de sus muchos enemigos.

Su madre por otro lado, cuando se enteró que iba a perder todas sus pertenencias y posiblemente ir a prisión, incendió su mansión y se dejó morir dentro con toda su fortuna.

Prim por otro lado, recibió también lo que por derecho le correspondía de la fortuna de nuestro padre, además de una herencia que, al igual que a mi, dejó antes de su muerte. Yo fui la encargada de entregarsela y por primera vez me presenté como su hermana. Obviamente me reclamó por no habérselo dicho antes, pero también comprendió porque hice lo que hice. Se mudó a Europa en donde comenzó de cero y comenzó a invertir sabiamente el dinero que le dejó nuestro padre.

Aquí el que más resultó afectado por los errores de su familia fue él ya que el Gobierno confiscó todos sus bienes, y aunque Prim le manda dinero suficiente para vivir sin ningún problema, no es lo mismo ahora que está solo.

―Quedarte sin familia es lo peor que le puede pasar a una persona, créeme cuando te lo digo.

―Pero por lo menos no estás sola ―dice viendo a Max, quien juega con la arena, ajeno a lo que ocurre a su alrededor.

―Tu tampoco ―digo tomandolo de la mano.

No sé qué fue lo que me motivó a hacerlo, pero no me arrepiento de ello. Durante los últimos dos años traté de comunicarme con él pero me arrepentia una y otra vez, ya que gracias a mi él estaba en la calle ya no tenía familia, le había mentido sobre mi, etc. No sabía que se iba a encontrar aquí, pero era obvio debido a que él y Annie siempre eran sido buenos amigos.

―Gracias, Katniss ―dice apretando ligeramente mi mano―. Por cierto hay algo que quería decirte y es lo siento por todo el daño que te hicieron mis padres cuando eras niña y por no haberme dado cuenta de todo antes.

―No tienes nada que lamentar, tu no tuviste la culpa de nada, fueron tus padres. Y la que debería de sentirlo soy yo, ya que gracias a mi te encuentras sin familia ―digo apartando la mirada.

―No debes hacerlo. Ya ves, siempre quise librarme de la carga de mi familia, aunque no de esta manera, pero los deseos nunca se cumplen de la manera en que esperas ―dice encogiendose de hombros.

―Ya te dije no estás solo. Es más si quieres ninguno de los dos volveremos a mencionar nuestro pasado, si quieres ni siquiera lo ocurrido entre nosotros, comenzamos de nuevo.

―Me parece buena idea ―se dibuja una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, que sospecho es la primera en mucho tiempo―. Soy Peeta Mellark ―dice tendiéndome la mano.

―Un placer conocerte Peeta, soy Katniss Everdeen ―le correspondo el saludo, siguiéndole el juego.

Seguimos así un rato más, conociendomos sin mentira ni prejuicio alguno, hasta que volvemos a la cena, tomados de la mano, sabiendo que nuestra relación ahora en adelante estará libre de todo, de opiniones, rencores, discusiones, manipulaciones, mentiras, pero más que nada, libre de planes de venganza.

Fin.


End file.
